


Fifty Layers Of Onion

by MochiDemon



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Ancient History, Better Than Fifty Shades of Grey, Bob Duncan is super gay, Caillou is like fifty not four, Fifty Shades of Grey Bashing, Fifty Shades of Grey Parody, Hot, Jacob Sartorius is like 3, Lord Farquaad is a hottie, M/M, Memes, Penises, Serious, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Sonic's ScrewDriver Wink Wonk, Super Saiyan, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiDemon/pseuds/MochiDemon
Summary: The room smelt of diced onions. Feeling a chill went down his spine as he looked up to the man who triggered his new sexuality. Donkey was trying his best to stay on the weirdly clean toilet seat as the ogre pushed his way inside.Dedicated To Gay_Panic





	Fifty Layers Of Onion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a serious story

**Donkey was a… interesting donkey to say the least. He didn’t like playing Sorry! Like all the other cool donkeys but that didn’t stop him from playing with barbies instead. He’d only dream of playing with a green Barbie, for it was his favorite color in the entire universe. It reminded him of leaves and as he grew up it began to remind him of the big man, Mr.Shrek.**

**His first encounter with Mr.Shrek was in the bathroom stall. After all our poor donkey had to deal with a break up right in the middle of his party. His beautiful ex dragon called Fergie, she told him that she found a better donkey and was leaving him now. In shock he ran to the bathroom, dropping his favorite waffle along the way.**

**Once he found the perfect stall to hide in. He did just that but trying to lock it was difficult as the stall didn’t have a lock. He sighed, mourning the loss of his precious waffle. His stomach growled and he pressed his hooves against it sadly. “What are you doing in my swamp?!” Bellowed a voice from outside the door.**

**Apparently someone had snuck into the man who started the party’s room. Probably to get that big, green, ba-donk-a-donk. Being now a bisexual donkey, he had discovered he had for a second also yearned for that meat scepter as well. The door to the bathroom flung open and Donkey scrambled up on the toilet, his heart pounded in his small chest.**

**The room smelt of diced onions. Feeling a chill went down his spine as he looked up to the man who triggered his new sexuality. Donkey was trying his best to stay on the weirdly clean toilet seat as the ogre pushed his way inside. The stall almost breaking against size of him, Donkey would’ve been turned on but the circumstances were not ideal today. Yet every time the stall screamed out with a crack was music to his donkey dick.**

**Shrek burst through the door loudly, with a grunt. He looked very sexy in his shit green suit, Donkey squirmed uncomfortably a top the seat. “This is my personal toilet,” Shrek growled. “Get off or I will have to punish you.”** **  
** **Donkey scrambled frantically off the toilet seat, his ass couldn’t handle the musical jackhammer. He stepped aside for Shrek to enter the toilet. He shucked off his pants and sat upon the toliet. Gracefully, beautifully and greenly for sure. Donkey shivered. Donkey didn’t know what to do. Should he stay or should he leave? He wanted to stay but far off in the distance he heard someone call out to him and they something that included his long lost love, waffles. Rushing out of the stall he headed towards the random person who was screaming out about waffles.**

**Author's Note:**

> ;))


End file.
